Relationships Blow
by Rakusa
Summary: It was supposed to be evenly rounded to 3 bad things about being in a relationship with 3 guys... but I never got onto Demando. It was a crack-fic at heart, always was, nothing serious. But only Mamoru and Seiya were addressed and I'm not going to finish.
1. 3 bad things about being with Mamo-chan

3 bad things about being in a relationship with Mamo-chan.  
  
-Usagi pov-  
  
"OK 3 bad things about being with him? I can give you thousands though I love him dearly but sometimes I can't help but wonder if I would have been happier with Seiya or Demando- don't tell any of them that I said that 'please!' Any ways 3 big ones… which 3…?  
  
1. You start dating him at age 14 when he's 17 ½. When most people start 'really dating' at 14. You can't date around then. You miss a lot of things this way. I mean a lot of THINGS, and variety. (How do I even know this is real love even though we have been through a lot of hardships and even died for each other, when I have only been with HIM??)  
  
2. He's really TOO protective. I mean every guy who even LOOKS at me as a possible enemy. I mean ENEMY. He thinks they could take me away from him. (He doesn't realize that doing that drives me little by little away from him.)  
  
3. When you marry him, and I mean you WILL marry him or you'll have a very pissed off senshi, sailor Pluto on your hands, for messing up the time line on her. I think she would have been happier if she just dumped… Well that's later… When you marry him you will give birth to a very spoiled brat, *PINK* haired child, guess who spoiled her? YES *HIM!* Any ways Pluto would probably rather have just dumped the brat (I would love to change places with me 'GIVE ME THE SOLITARY LIFE!!! I would MUCH rather have that, then all these suitors AND the pink haired brat with the one I did pick!) On me when born instead of her coming to see me in the past. (I say read all the stories with RINI bashing, Find out why I call Chibi-usa, RINI in my bio (if you don't understand)) That way I couldn't do anything about it because that brat would be born, instead of me knowing she would be born. That way she would have known that I couldn't do any thing to the time line. Well I guess that's all 3 although it might have been more. I think every bad thing about MY Mamo-chan ties into those 3 except for he always forgets me, or breaks up with meee…"  
  
"Sorry about that folks we had to take her away before she got too carried away. Also sometimes, I don't think even Pluto likes Rini or she does but she likes Usagi or even Endymion better. See if she liked Endymion better then Rini, she would send Rini to see Usagi and that way, she would hope Usagi would break up with Endymion. And if she likes Usagi, she would be able to warn Usagi about her choice. However, over all I don't think she cares either way because she just wants the time line to run smoothly. Any ways I wrote this when fanfiction was not working and giving me that Error occurred while processing report. It just came into my head. Have I told you today JUST how much I HATE RINI? Well I HATE her beyond BELIEF!! Back to my normal ending. Hey if I'm lucky I can make this longer than the story. I'll try not to. So, next time I'll try to have more reasons why being in a relationship with him is bad, or even Seiya or Demando. I personally like her with all 3 choices of guys or even Motkie or some made up character depending on the story. I even like her with Ali/Allan. I can also do reasons why being friends with any of the senshi is bad. I like them all and I do not know which is my favorite although I write a lot about Usagi. She's just the easiest to do and one that will get more reviews than any of the others. Most people want to read about her and NOBODY can deny that. I tried once to do a story about Lita WHEN I knew she was my favorite. I finished it but I don't know if I want to type it. That's why my writing name is Lita. JA!  
  
6/9/01 


	2. 3 bad things about being with Seiya-chan

3 bad things about being in a relationship with Seiya.  
  
Hi! Usagi back again! So everything about my relationships is going to be put under this new title, it will no longer be, drum roll please… 3 bad things about being with Mamo-chan, which I got disciplined VERY badly, heehee. He forgave me of course… AFTER my infamous pouting, and of course waterworks! I love my Mamo-chan! I forgot though 1 thing last time… I ABSOLUTELY HATE that green jacket! So… on with 3 bad things about Sei-chan… oops, I DID NOT mean to call him that… On with the show –err… story…  
  
1.You don't know where it's going to lead you. I mean he might just be using you. Although I hardly doubt that. It's what Ami put into my head.  
  
2. He turns into a GIRL!! I mean Ranma ½ at least you can keep cold water away and always have hot water. Anyways, Seiya turns into a GIRL and HE/SHE? Ugh! Seiya has me sooo confused! SEIYA can't even defeat Uranus after she 'turns' evil. Ha I love that trick!  
  
3. Now that's a toughie… BESIDES the fact that he can't stand up to the love my life, Mamo-chan. He… I don't know… He listens to EVERYTHING his brothers and princess, say. Even when it's not an order… he's like a lost pappi… he also can't stand up to a girl, though neither can Mamo-chan… oops hehe. Demo, I guess none of these are real 'BIG' reasons… huh I KNOW! Ahh… no I don't… I guess those are the reasons, BYE!  
  
Pappi- puppy.  
  
Demo- but.  
  
Usagi: I guess I ran out of things to say. I don't think I know Seiya-kun very well, ne? I know it's not as long… but… the guy is hopelessly in love with me… and the feeling is NOT mutual, even though I hate the spore… oh well Ja! Oh I forgot to tell you, after I wrote 3 bad things about being with Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan got awfully jealous and mad at me… Told ya he gets jealous too easily… oops. Mamo-chan is probably going to have my head for blurting that out… heehee. Anyways Seiya at that point got ecstatic. I had to tell him several times that I DO NOT LIKE HIM THAT WAY. Gotta go now or Mamo-chan will catch up. ~Ja!!  
  
~Next time 3 bad things about being in a relationship with Demando.~  
  
7/9/01 


End file.
